Voice transmission over a digital wireless network involves capturing sound waves using a microphone and converting them to electrical signals and then binary data. The process comprises sampling, digitizing, and other digital signal processes at the receiver unit (e.g., telematics module or cell phone.)
There is a fundamental difference between the way humans process auditory input and the way automated speech recognition (ASR) servers process voice input. Thus, different algorithms for signal processing should be used. In current applications, however, a single, compromise process is used, with resultant inefficiencies.